FLCL Endtime The Lost Perception
by syntheticpassion
Summary: After the universe is Lost, naota believes that endtime is truth. naota becomes the messiah. Failure to read, although wise, will result in drastic consequences. You do not wish for Fracture, do not be a massacist, read, and you shall live. Your mind is n


Naota walked to the store, it was very quiet there. Haruko was there. She was always there. "So kid, learn anything when you skipped school today?" naota said "yes, I learned that you were waiting for me again." it was 2057, naota was an old man, yes senile, yes very much alone. Yet he wasn't, like a lone wolf he sprung to rationalize it. The past, future all gone. He had his own world. No people no job, everything was perfect. The newspaper stated, 20 years ago, that it would occur, when it did he was left. Left alone, all by himself, sadly, he never realized what happened. He was odd, he knew that it would occur, yet he did not tell anyone. "I only myself, that's right, knowledge will destroy relationship, knowledge is end-time..." by news paper, I meant the common ground, his subscription to "galactic science" after haruko left, she game him it, he always read, based on his crude knowledge of alien script. He found, as yet, that sadly he would be alone, it was because of the portal, haruko sent the antidote. After the 2038 distortion, he started to hallucinate, it was a common effect of being in a parallel universe. After the universe had shifted into end-time, haruko had no way of returning, without having her mind erased, naota was a wanderer, a 70 year old wanderer, no family, no life, yet haruko, in one form, existed as a drifting spirit, haruko may be alive, but without communication, no earthling knows, naota doesn't know... as they strolled through the streets, the cars all still had the familiar scent of the past, the corpses had long rotted, since there was no knowledge of how to move, function, or actually have the cells interact, without knowledge, or physical capability, all of the people slowly melted into rotting lumps. Naota was fortunate, haruko was on another date. They went to eat his special curry, he had to farm it himself, and he used all of the things he hated. His brain was as sour as that drink, at old age, with nobody around, people get crazy, it is lunacy, but naota was calm. As the years went into the past, before naota met haruko in the real universe, the cattaclism occurred. As they went before end-time, as they reached what caused it, the universe collapsed inwards. You do not know, but I will tell you. When atomsk fled, he went to the white hole, when he went into the matter spewing beast, the universe contracted into a parallel flat plane, and compressed to change the laws of physics, and certain boundaries of galaxies. As the real universe turned into a nightmare, with gravity forcing you to manipulate and reverse it, or drift off, that was harsh for many undiscovered alien life, but earth luckily was thrown into parallel, a different dimension, it originally had reversed physics, and of course empty space was where life forms thrived, but obviously, when the universe shifted, the entire laws changed into our laws, and earth was relatively the same. As all of the life forms in the universe who could not develop an antidote slowly dissipated into oblivion, haruko started to grow younger, until disappearing, and taking with her her entire loveliness and future, naota had been wiped from reality, and had entered a state of cycles, in his mind, he memorized the entire life he could not have, the entire relationship in which he had discovered reality and maturity, he threw away his youth, and his senility backfired. When shall he be re-entered into the life of a human, and not as a living spirit, in essence a black hole? When he reissues the knowledge, when he continues the legacy of the human race, if only for a few years, maybe humans will not be "something weird." maybe we will continue to exist in a state of spirit, and we will face the paranoia and everlasting fear behind our death, but perhaps in spirit form, we are not really humans, but lumps, as we had died, if the universe actually removes intelligence on both ends of life. Maybe, this dream, is more than a couple of spoken words, maybe, just maybe, naota will be the god of the alternate universe, since perhaps, the real universe accepted only the real humans, since now we must mention, the death of those without thought or comprehension, might have actually provoked a new rebirth, for only death exists in this universe, only naota shall die for the fate of the universe, only naota will be the savior, the messiah, the christ which ends up dying for the sins of atomsk. Only when we discover the true reality of the situation, will we realize that these souls, will stay as what they are. Universal end-time not only removes the process of knowledge, and common primal needs, it also removes the entire aspect of their being, naota will be a god that will never see a single human, in life, or in death. Perhaps we can learn that, a lone spirit will conquer the future. Naota is the only human on earth and will be for eternity. We must say goodbye seeing as end-time has provided a glimpse at the effects of the uprising of science and aliens correlating into mush. Thus the apocalypse effects the universe and in our own self centered opinion we have died but in doing so all species in the universe have completely suffered and we are the only ones that have actually died. It is sad but we are the only ones. All other species are not alive. We are the only thing. Yet we are not. Science has created end-time. Haruko is now adrift waiting to be reborn but this will only occur when atomsk is reborn into naota. He shall be thrust out of the universe and shone by light into the neccessity of the pre-end-time where all shall be forgotten. Now naota will meet haruko... "dreams are no longer real" fiction has ceased in reality. All is well. At least naota will be able to continue his legacy. Now we must go. Please take back your humble thankfulness. We won't be needing humans in the next endtime...

MMV Eligious Truth

Divine, and indisputable...

I am The Truth, Whence Shalt Knowledge Benefit Our Common Flaws...

Knowledge will never reach futility, utility is keen for perception, please end your mistakes, all of this will be gone. Just wait for the truth. I am waiting for you.


End file.
